


Awake At Night

by Phandom_Puppet



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, alcohol tw, dissociation tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom_Puppet/pseuds/Phandom_Puppet
Summary: A Jacksepticeye ego fanfic. Staring Chase Brody and talks of his ex Stacy. The song referenced throughout is Awake At Night by Half•Alive. Pretty angsty, he's just going through a lot, I'm sorry in advance for him. Really proud of this hope you enjoy.
Kudos: 4





	Awake At Night

**Author's Note:**

> A Jacksepticeye ego fanfic. Staring Chase Brody and talks of his ex Stacy. The song referenced throughout is Awake At Night by Half•Alive. Pretty angsty, he's just going through a lot, I'm sorry in advance for him. Really proud of this hope you enjoy.

Alone in a crowded room.  
Chase knew that he wasn't alone, of course, but it certainly felt that way. What with the way his mind floated above his body focusing only on himself. There were sounds and voices from around him, but they weren't really there at the same time, it was almost as if the speakers from a radio had been turned too low.  
My eyes will search for you.  
There were other bodies, all in a jumble of faded colors blurred together and faces with expressions like of crooked masks. Except for hers. She always knew how to stand out even with his mind swirled and echoed  
like this.  
This heart of mine is tired.  
Then he brushed his hand against hers. Of course, he was allowed to, and Chase wasn't. That didn't stop any memories or emotions, it never did, not even when his only resort led to alcohol, the concoction always left him a bitter tongue and a scorched throat and no remorse.  
I've been drowning in this restless mind.  
They continued to talk. Her voice the only one that hadn't been taken over by static.  
They continued to smile. She was the only one who wasn't using a mask to hide. They continued to touch. Her hands were the only things that weren't fuzzy amongst the swirls.  
Chase took one swig after the other, he stopped tasting and only felt the effects as they slid down his windpipe, he learned to ignore the dewiness of his cheeks and under his eyes as the world danced.  
There must be something more than dreaming.


End file.
